Mirai
by Healer
Summary: Basada en el ending de Corrector Yui... Serena va a ver a Darien y decide terminar con el ya que no lo ama


MIRAI  
  
( Por Healer)  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno este songfic, además de ser mi primero esta inspirado en la canción de Mirai, la cual es el Ending de Corrector Yui  
  
Serena va a ver a Darien a su departamento y le dice de manera tranquila que ya no quiere continuar con el como pareja...  
  
- Siento mucho lo que hice, Darien. Pero creo que sería injusto para ti si siguiéramos juntos. Te dije la verdad y en verdad lo siento. Espero que puedas entender y perdonarme... bueno... entiendo si no lo haces. Realmente lo siento pero en el corazón no se manda.  
  
Serena seguía son la Mirada fija en el suelo, no pudo ver que Darien estaba sonriendo...  
  
- No tienes por que sentirlo, Serena. Lo sé desde hace tiempo. Estaba esperando que maduraras lo suficiente para decírmelo, y lo acabas de hacer... me alegro por eso...  
  
Serena se sorprende al escuchar eso y levanta la Mirada encontrandose con la de Darien...  
  
- Qué? Ya lo sabías? Desde cuando? Quién te lo dijo?  
  
-(Sonriendo) Tu lo hiciste…  
  
-(Sorprendida y confundida) Te lo dije? Cuando?  
  
- Cuando me preguntaste si aún te amaba y cuanto te amaba... Jamás te había visto así. Cuando pensé en los muchachos y cuando se fueron, y tu hablando de ellos todo el tiempo... me di cuenta...  
  
- Porqué no dijiste nada?  
  
- Pensé que no me molestaría ser el Segundo en tu lista, porque te amo, luego me di cuenta que en realidad me molestaba mucho... no le voy a negar... el solo pensar que te había perdido (para este momento Darien siente un nudo en su garganta) Serena... no estoy molesto, de verás, de hecho me siento muy contento y orgulloso de ti... porque finalmente has madurado y tomado la mejor decisión...  
  
-(Conmovida) Gracias, Darien. En realidad soy una chica con mucha suerte porque tengo muchos amigos que se preocupan por mi. Te deseo lo mejor... ya tengo que irme... hasta luego Darien  
  
-(Levantándose de donde estaba) Bien, cuidate mucho Serena y espero que las cosas funcionen entre ustedes dos...  
  
-(Sonriendo) Tambien yo Darien… Tambien yo.  
  
Darien se levanta y pone su mano en el hombro de Serena...  
  
- No te preocupes... estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien...  
  
- Gracias Darien… necesitaba eso... Espero que sigamos siendo amigos Darien...  
  
- Claro...  
  
- Bueno...pues hasta luego Darien y cuidate... estamos en contacto...  
  
  
  
Serena va caminando por la calle con lágrimas en los ojos, en eso choca con alguien y como es costumbre para ella pide disculpas antes de ver quien era... resulta ser SEIYA, quien al verla llorar trata de consolarla y saber que es lo que la acongoja... ambos caminan juntos por el parque (EL PARQUE PINGÜINO ¿qué estará haciendo en Tomoeda?) ... Serena se recarga en el tronco de un árbol,  
  
-¿Oye Seiya, cuando van a firmar el contrato de la gira?  
  
-Esta tarde... y ya falta poco para que nos vayamos... ----SEIYA estira su brazo y recarga la mano en el tronco del árbol a la altura de la cabeza de Serena, acorralándola, ella trata de salir del lado contrario, pero SEIYA pone su otra mano acorralándola por los dos lados, Serena comienza a sentirse intimidada, trata de huir por debajo de los brazos de SEIYA, pero el baja la cabeza quedando en posición de casi un beso, entonces Serena huye de ahí... no sabe si molesta o decepcionada o talvez ambos sentimientos...  
  
Pasan varias horas y pasa por un departamento que le es familiar y ahí decide entrar a desahogarse, es entonces cuando ve a Darien abrazando a Ray y se va...  
  
Cuando sale de ahí hay una figura misteriosa que la observa de lejos, es un joven muy apuesto de ojos claros, tez blanca y cabello muy largo, ella no se percata de su presencia y sigue caminando por toda la ciudad... Serena esta tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que no solo ya anocheció sino que pasa de ½ noche (12:00am) es entonces cuando decide sentarse en una pequeña banca que encontró en su camino...  
  
  
  
*¿* º¿º ¬¿¬ `¿´ ^¿^ -¿- ·¿·  
  
La noche ya pronto se va a terminar  
  
1 Y hay algo que quiero decirte  
  
Mi mano percibe lo frío de tu piel  
  
me aferro y quiero sentirte  
  
*¿* º¿º ¬¿¬ `¿´ ^¿^ -¿- ·¿·  
  
  
  
¿Porqué? ¿Porqué no me atrevo a decirle?, ¿Porqué hice sufrir a Darien con mi egoísmo?, y ¿porqué Seiya hizo eso? No sé que debo hacer... voltea a ver la luna la, cual esta llena---- Mamá...------ En ese momento sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz extrañamente familiar y necesitada, era la voz de esa persona a la que ella amaba------  
  
Vaya, que tenemos aquí, una señorita como usted no debería estar en la calle a tan altas horas de la madrugada... además mañana hay clases... ---- Serena hace caso omiso a esas palabras y al ver la figura del cantante solo atina a bajar la mirada y sollozar... El cantante al darse cuenta de eso se acerca a ella y le limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo, Serena lo abraza y comienza a llorar... él la abraza de vuelta para consolarla---- Ya, tranquila, todo va a estar bien...---Después de un rato,(en realidad no sé cuanto) Serena se calma y le pregunta aún entre lágrimas...---  
  
Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?, creí que te habías ido con los chicos a firmar el contrato...  
  
Y así fue...---Interrumpiendo a Serena---solo que ya regresamos, ¿que no vez que hora es? De verás que eres un poco torpe...  
  
¡Oye! ---Algo molesta por el comentario---, y a todo esto, por que dices lo de la hora, ¿qué hora es?  
  
Bueno pues es la 1 de la mañana...  
  
¡Queeeeeeee!... ----- sale corriendo----  
  
-----la persigue------ Oye, porque tanta prisa, no me digas que se te hizo temprano... -----con sarcasmo----  
  
jaja, que gracioso...---después de unos pasos más Serena se detiene en seco dejando que su acompañante siguiera su curso---  
  
---- parándose después de Serena----¡No hagas eso!  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Detenerte así de golpe...  
  
Uh perdón, que Genio te cargas, ya cásate... ®  
  
----Viendo fijamente a Serena---- Si tan solo pudiera sacarte de mi cabeza o que tu me vieras como algo más que un amigo...  
  
Oye, oye... por que no respondes, eso no es común en ti...  
  
Ah, lo siento... ¿que decías?  
  
Nada, olvídalo...  
  
Serena, puedo hacerte una pregunta personal...  
  
----sonrojandose un poco---- Ssse...segu....seguro  
  
Bueno, cuándo me acerque a ti estabas llorando, y no sé, bueno, si quieres puedes desahogarte con migo...  
  
No era nada...  
  
¿cómo que no era nada?, nadie llora por nada...por lo menos di no era nada que te importe... así sí te creo...  
  
Bueno...  
  
Anda, puedes confiar en mi... sabes que soy una tumba  
  
Y que lo digas..., bueno... no me lo tomes a mal pero...  
  
Pero no es algo que me incumba... no te preocupes, lo entiendo...  
  
No, no es eso... eso no era lo que te quería decir...  
  
Entonces...¿qué es?  
  
Es un asunto delicado...  
  
Pues todavía hay tiempo antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo... si te sirve de algo...  
  
------Con cara de What? (Cara de ¿mane? Para que me entiendan mejor----- Bueno sí, como tu digas... trataré de comprenderte... ® Es sobre mi relación con Darien y las chicas, en especial Rei  
  
Bien, pues déjame decirte que ahora el confundido soy yo...  
  
Esta bien... no que estés confundido pero...  
  
*¿* º¿º ¬¿¬ `¿´ ^¿^ -¿- ·¿·  
  
La bella luna es mudo testigo ante ti  
  
no se como puedo expresar todo aquello que quiero decir  
  
tantas cosas viven en mi ser y ahora tienen que salir  
  
que gran dolor  
  
Oh mi amor  
  
*¿* º¿º ¬¿¬ `¿´ ^¿^ -¿- ·¿·  
  
La historia comienza hoy poco después de medio día cuando fui a ver a Darien para comunicarle una decisión que recién tome...  
  
----mientras escuchaba atento a lo que le contaba Serena----No puedo decirte lo que siento, y que te he estado siguiendo desde que saliste del departamento de Darien...por lo que me cuentas, supongo que la segunda vez el día de hoy...  
  
Y bien, pues la verdad es que con todo esto no sé que hacer... ¿qué me recomiendas que haga?  
  
Me acaba de pedir mi opinión, ¿y que debo decirle, que en realidad me da gusto que termine con Darien y que no lamento lo sucedido en aquel árbol?, no puedo, pero por que no, si tu la amas... sí pero...  
  
¿Si me escuchaste?  
  
--- Saliendo de sus fantasias--- Mm, lo siento, si te escuche, es solo que no puedo opinar...  
  
Pero, ¿porqué? -¿qué no te das cuenta de que si pregunto tu opinión es porque la necesito, necesito que tu me digas que hacer...  
  
Bueno, la verdad es que no soy quien para meterme en tu vida personal... --- - viendo su reloj---- ya son las 5, deberíamos de irnos, te acompaño a tu casa, tus amigas deben de estar preocupadas  
  
  
  
Comienzan a alejarse de aquella banca caminando lentamente y lado a lado...  
  
*¿* º¿º ¬¿¬ `¿´ ^¿^ -¿- ·¿·  
  
la mañana se avecina y con ella nuestro adiós  
  
cuantas cosas bellas quedan en mi corazón  
  
tu eres mi todo y no lo puedo gritar  
  
*¿* º¿º ¬¿¬ `¿´ ^¿^ -¿- ·¿·  
  
  
  
Es verdad, las había olvidado por completo, pobre Luna –lo siento, no es mi culpa que junto a ti el tiempo se me pase volando, ¿qué no te das cuenta?  
  
Vaya, que no se suponía que tenías un trato que cumplir... tu debías cuidarla, ¿recuerdas?, veo que no lo haces bien...  
  
Claro que lo recuerdo, y para tu información si la cuido bien, es solo que hoy...  
  
----interrumpiendo a Serena---- Con los problemas que tuviste con Darien, tu "amiga", el incidente del árbol...---- mostrando claramente su enfado --- -  
  
Sí, precisamente... – cielos, y ahora como te lo digo, por que no me salen las palabras, solo son tres con tu nombre incluido...  
  
  
  
  
  
*¿* º¿º ¬¿¬ `¿´ ^¿^ -¿- ·¿·  
  
tu eres mi vida y no lo puedo confesar  
  
juro que quisiera compartir mi libertad  
  
tu eres mi todo y lo tengo que callar  
  
*¿* º¿º ¬¿¬ `¿´ ^¿^ -¿- ·¿·  
  
Los dos iban caminando por las calles en silencio, él iba recordando bajo que circunstancias conoció a Serena, a Sailor Moon, también cuando se entero de su verdadera identidad, como después de que regresaron a su planeta con la princesa Kakyou, las Star Lights habían decidido regresar a la Tierra...y sobre todo como es que sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de ella.  
  
Él, su Punto de Vista...  
  
Oye, tengo una duda... fuiste con Darien como a ½ día... ¿cierto?  
  
Asi es...  
  
Y no te diste cuenta de la hora que era hasta que te lo dije...  
  
También es cierto...  
  
Y en todo este tiempo... ¿no te ha dado hambre o ya comiste algo...?  
  
La verdad, es que sí tengo hambre, pero no me había dado cuenta... lo siento...  
  
Oye, conozco un buen lugar que abre temprano...a las 5:30 am... ¿quieres ir a comer algo... o prefieres ya irte a dormir...? en realidad te ves muy cansada...... Y pensar que creía odiarte... no estoy seguro de cómo fue, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que te amo, con toda mi alma... sin embargo, este será "Mi Amor en Silencio", jamás te lo diré... no puedo hacerlo y traicionar a mi mejor amigo y menos después de cómo trate de obligarlo a separarse de ti, siendo que él fue el único de los tres que te aceptaba como eras... yo lo hice, me refiero a aceptarte, en la batalla con Sailor Galaxia... Fighter y tus amigas tenían y aun tienen razón... TU, SERENA TSUKINO eres la luz de la esperanza... esa luz que nos guía a todos... no cabe duda del porque todos te queremos...  
  
----Después de un rato de pensarlo----Yaten, ¿sabes una cosa...?  
  
  
  
SERENA's P.O.V  
  
Nos estamos acercando ya a la casa, y aún no le he dicho nada, había decidido decírselo hoy pero no he tenido una oportunidad... por Dios, a quien trato de engañar, he estado con él toda la madrugada ¿y no he tenido oportunidad?..., ya ármate de valor y díselo de una buena vez... Bien, pues "ÁNIMO SERENA  
  
Oye, tengo una duda... fuiste con Darien como a ½ día... ¿cierto?  
  
Asi es...  
  
Y no te diste cuenta de la hora que era hasta que te lo dije...  
  
También es cierto...  
  
Y en todo este tiempo... ¿no te ha dado hambre o ya comiste algo...?  
  
La verdad, es que sí tengo hambre, pero no me había dado cuenta... lo siento...  
  
Oye, conozco un buen lugar que abre temprano...a las 5:30 am... ¿quieres ir a comer algo... o prefieres ya irte a dormir...? en realidad te ves muy cansada......  
  
Vaya, pues la verdad es que sí estoy muy cansada... pero si el ir a ese lugar que mencionas significa estar más tiempo contigo... pues entonces la respuesta es obvia..."...Yaten, ¿sabes una cosa...?  
  
Bueno, en realidad se muchas cosas...  
  
Ah... ---Así como con cara de: "pues que presumido"---  
  
¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme o preguntarme o reclamarme o...?  
  
Esta bien, ya entendí el punto.  
  
Y, ¿quién es la del genio ahora?, a ver que me dirías si te dijera como tu me dijiste: "Uh perdón, que Genio te cargas, ya cásate..." ®  
  
Pues te contestaría con la verdad... ----Para este momento ya se han detenido... en la esquina que da a la casa de Serena... ---  
  
La cual es...  
  
Bueno, yo no amo a la única persona que me pidió que me casara con él, y por lo tanto no puedo hacerlo... Serena en ese momento siente un escalofrío, Yaten lo nota y se quita su saco gris y se lo pone a Serena en la espalada (Puede que sea soberbio y orgulloso pero siempre un caballero o al menos casi siempre)---- Gr...Gracias Yaten... ----sonrojándose una vez más esta madrugada----  
  
No tienes que agradecer, cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo... es solo educación...  
  
Ah... pues... que lástima...  
  
¿Lástima? ¿Porqué?  
  
Algo nerviosa--- No, por nada... solo olvídalo. Y contestando a tu pregunta... me encantaría aceptar tu invitación... sin embargo tendrá que ser en otra ocasión...  
  
¿Porqué? ---Pregunta algo decepcionado---  
  
Bueno, en primera ya llegamos a mi casa...  
  
Ese no es problema podemos desviarnos un poco... además que tanto es tantito...  
  
Bueno...pero  
  
Pero...  
  
Pues la verdad es que no tengo dinero...  
  
Siendo ese el caso...----lo piensa un momento, ustedes saben... la pausa dramática----No hay más que decir... vamos a que comas algo... ----Dijo tomándola de la mano para llevarla al tan dichoso lugar---  
  
Oye espera  
  
Toman camino hacia el lado opuesto de la casa de Serena... se alejan un par de cuadras y ahí Serena observa como están abriendo un local que se ve muy bello... y el olor que proviene de adentro la cautiva...  
  
MMM... que bien huele...  
  
Claro, y así como huele sabe... es decir, así de bueno esta lo que estas a punto de probar...  
  
Ah... pues la verdad es que huele muy bien...---Entran al local y toman asiento frente a una mesa... quedando ellos frente a frente---  
  
Señor, Señorita... les dejo la carta y en seguida vengo a tomar su orden...  
  
Gracias...---los dos al unísono---  
  
Yaten, ¿que me recomiendas?  
  
Pues que te olvides de todo... aunque sea un momento... y digas que...---- interrumpiéndose él mismo---- lo siento... me preguntabas sobre que comer cierto... pues te recomiendo que pruebes las costillas a la BBQ... son deliciosas...aunque es un poco temprano... mejor para que desayunes algo... unos huevos rancheros o a la mexicana...también son muy buenos...  
  
¿Huevos Rancheros?  
  
Sí... son exquisitos... Este es un restaurante múltiple... tiene todo tipo de alimentos... y estos huevos de los que te hablo son típico de un país al Sur de EUA... se llama México... de hecho me parece que tocaremos ese país en la gira...  
  
----Lo piensa un momento y decide decírselo de una vez----Tengo dos cosas que decirte...Gracias... Seguiré tu consejo... o debo decir tus consejos... probaré esas costillas que dices...aunque no sea hoy...hoy pediré esos huevos de los que hablas y también...  
  
¿Ya tomaron una decisión jóvenes? ¿Qué les voy a traer?  
  
Traiga una orden con dos huevos rancheros para la señorita, y dos vasos de leche, uno para cada uno...----Dijo Yaten tomando la iniciativa----  
  
¿Y tu que vas a comer?  
  
Yo te ayudo, no creo que te los puedas acabar...  
  
En seguida traigo su orden...  
  
Yaten, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?  
  
El que quieras...  
  
Contéstame con la verdad por favor...Cuando te pregunte "¿qué me recomiendas?", tu contestaste a mi situación... ¿no es así?  
  
Sí...  
  
Y ¿porqué te callaste?, ¿porqué no terminaste?, cuando estábamos caminando te hice esa pregunta y no quisiste responder... ¿porqué?  
  
La respuesta a tus preguntas es por la simple y sencilla razón de que yo... ...  
  
¿Que tú qué?  
  
Pues que yo... yo... no puedo opinar...  
  
Eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste hace rato, pero ¿porqué no puedes opinar?  
  
Por que, mi opinión no sería imparcial como debe de ser, ni tampoco racional...  
  
Aquí tienen su orden... si necesitan algo solo avísenme...  
  
Gracias... muy amable ----dijo Serena esperando que la joven mesera se fuera para poder terminar su conversación----  
  
Yaten, ¿qué tratas de decirme? acaso...  
  
No sé en que estés pensando pero mejor comienza a comer... cuando termines hablamos...  
  
¿Estás seguro?  
  
Claro, ¿que acaso no confías en mi?  
  
De acuerdo...  
  
El tiempo se paso muy rápido y antes de las 6am Serena ya había terminado... Yaten supuso que en realidad tenía hambre el amor de su vida ya que no había dejado nada... y él que había creído que no se los acabaría por lo picoso... Que equivocado estaba...  
  
Estoy satisfecha... muchas gracias... además estuvo delicioso...  
  
Me alegro que te haya gustado... Disculpe Señorita... ------dijo dirigiéndose a la mesera---- La molesto con la cuenta por favor...  
  
Claro... aquí tiene, puede pagar en la caja...----Dijo entregándole una nota en la que venía apuntado lo que habían consumido y el precio de cada producto----  
  
Discúlpame un momento... voy a pagar y nos vamos... debes descansar...hasta estoy pensando que será mejor que hoy no vayas a clases ----Dirigiéndose nuevamente a su amada---  
  
No te preocupes... aquí te espero... ----Dijo entre bostezos... un par de minutos más tarde Yaten ya venía de vuelta... y ella estaba dispuesta a terminar su plática con él... ya quería decirle que no sabía si aceptar el ser la novia de Seiya o no... ya que si se hacía su novia podría estar cerca de Yaten... aunque también perdería su oportunidad con su verdadero amor....----  
  
Ya esta pagado... podemos irnos... ahora sí te llevo a tu casa...  
  
Gracias...  
  
No tienes porque lo hago con mucho gusto...  
  
Iban caminando más lento que un par de horas antes pero se acercaban rápido a casa y sin cruzar palabra alguna...  
  
*¿* º¿º ¬¿¬ `¿´ ^¿^ -¿- ·¿·  
  
no sé si perdonarás  
  
que oculte mi verdad  
  
mas debo callar  
  
*¿* º¿º ¬¿¬ `¿´ ^¿^ -¿- ·¿·  
  
Caminaron más y ya estaban frente a la casa de Serena por segunda ocasión....  
  
Bueno Yaten... ya espere suficiente... y creo merecer una explicación...  
  
¿Explicación, con respecto a qué?  
  
El por que no puedes opinar... si te pregunto tu opinión es por algo sabes...  
  
Como te dije... no puedo...  
  
Sí, ya sé... pero ¿porque no puedes...?  
  
Porque mi opinión no sería imparcial... ni tampoco racional...  
  
¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Lo siento... pero no puedo traicionar a Seiya....----Dijo dándole la espalda y tratando de alejarse... él no contaba con que Serena lo iba a detener por el brazo... obligándolo a quedarse y mirarla de frente... directo en esos hermosos ojos.... Serena entonces decidió tomar la iniciativa y se paro de puntitas para poder alcanzar esos labios que tanto anhelaba probar, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yaten y entonces lo beso----  
  
Vaya... sus labios son la gloria... no puedo creer que sienta esto... jamás me había sentido así... ni siquiera con Darien..¿y por que no se separa de mí... acaso no le molesta... acaso también me ama? ----Pensaba Serena para Sí... esperando que esto no fuera un sueño... que en verdad estuviera pasando----  
  
Cielos... es delicioso esto... y me siento fuera de este mundo... no puedo creer que ella me este besando... pero... cielos... que estás haciendo... que hay de Seiya... no me importa Seiya... además... al parecer ella no lo ama... y sí me ama a mi... pero no puedo... tengo que irme... pero no puedo... simplemente no puedo hacer esto... ----Se repetía Yaten a si mismo y comenzaba un debate interno de sí debía irse o quedarse junto a la persona que más amaba en su vida, después de un rato de debate interno finalmente tomo su decisión ....Lentamente rompió el beso, pero se quedo abrazando a Serena y dentro del abrazo de Serena...---- ¿Estás segura de esto?, ¿no es sólo por despecho?  
  
¿Tan poco me conoces? Te amo... y no sabía como decírtelo...  
  
Bueno... pues bien dicen que una acción vale más que mil palabras... ---- Dijo Yaten con una sonrisa en sus labios... algo no muy común en él, y él reanudo ese beso.... el cual el mismo había roto----  
  
FIN 


End file.
